


Where's His Coat?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020 The Sentinel Secret Santa, Artwork., Gen, Prompt:snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork for the prompt, Snow, Winter games.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Drabble Day - due 01 Dec - snow or ice sport prompt





	Where's His Coat?

[ ](https://imgur.com/qUxj6W0)


End file.
